Don't Worry
by Aori Rihito
Summary: As we know, Levi's Squad were dead except for the Leader and the newbie. Levi acted so heartless and his face showed no emotion. But Hanji knew what was inside his deepest heart. And she revealed her secret to him, to make him feel ease.. My first SnK fic. Spoiler episode 22 and Manga, LeviHan, OOC.


**Don't Worry**

**Summary :  
**As we know, Levi's Squad were dead except for the Leader and the newbie. Levi acted so heartless and his face showed no emotion. But Hanji knew what was inside his deepest heart. And she revealed her secret to him, to make him feel ease.. My first SnK fic. Spoiler episode 22 and Manga, LeviHan, OOC.

**Characters, Genre, Rate :  
**Levi & Hanji Zoe, Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Teen Fic

**A/N :  
**Ah, here it is.. My first ever Shingeki no Kyojin fan fic.. I got the inspiration when I watched episode 22. When Levi told Dieter to forget about Ivan's body, when Levi looked so sad while looking at Petra's body, and when Petra's father talked to Levi. That feels! ;_;  
I'm not a Rivetra shipper, but I did felt sad when Levi looked so sad when Petra's body being thrown away. That really feels! Even though LeviHan Shipper or Tumblr was so noisy about how episode 22 sunk their ship, I didn't think so. It's true that the Rivetra hints were kinda annoyed me, but I still respect the pairing and Hanji still have opportunities to win Levi's heart. So why thinking about how Rivetra has sunk our ship? It's not like the pairing is canon already.. And then Petra already gone.. That's why in this fic, I kinda told you off that Levi didn't loved Petra in a special way. It's only my thinking. This fic theme is mainstream though. But I hope you like it. Warning, this fic is so OOC. Levi became a sweet person all of sudden and Hanji became kinda calm. Enjoy!

_**Hajime**_

Lance Corporal Levi sat at his chair with no emotion on his face. He was so quiet after the rest of Recon Corps arrived inside the wall. Even when Petra's father talked to him, he still kept quiet. He was talking about marriage to him. That poor father didn't know about her death back then. The one who told him was Hanji.

Slightly sighing, Levi remembered about those dead bodies they threw away to get away from those aberrant titans. He felt really bad when he saw Petra. It's not like he loved her in a special way, but he respected his Squad. And Petra was the only girl on his Squad, so she was like his sister or something.

'_Too many died today._' He thought to himself. Levi reached his pocket and took 4 Recon Corps' symbols. It was his Squad's. He was going to give them to their family, but he was called to report with Erwin. '_I must give this to their family._' He thought again.

He was tired. Very tired. After they were able to caught the Female Titan, she escaped by making other titans devoured her titan body. And then he found out she attacked his Squad, and he saw his comrades died. He also fought the Female Titan with Mikasa, and he must held Mikasa from doing anything reckless to save Eren. After saving Eren, they got back to formation and must run from titans again. Not to mention how he threw his humanity so he could tell them to leave the bodies.

_Knock, knock.._

Before Levi could say anything, the door opened. It revealed the brilliant-but-kinda-freak scientist, Hanji. "Levi, have a moment?"

"What is it, Shitty Glasses?"

Hanji closed the door behind her and sat on the desk. But Levi didn't get mad or told her to sit somewhere else. He kept quiet. "I heard about all of it. Do you regret that you threw the bodies of those who dead in action? Especially your Squad Members?"

"..."

Even without his answer, Hanji could tell he regretted it. But if he didn't give command to throw them, they would have dead along with them. Even with his unemotional face, Hanji could read his lonely eyes. "I know you're tired right now. After mission, deaths, and also the trouble about handing Eren over. Not to mention the plans to catch the Female Type Titan on her human form. But you shouldn't mourn like this, you know!"

"I'm not mourning."

"Yes, you are. Say, Levi! Follow me!"

Hanji pulled his hand and dragged him all the way to the backyard. Levi could only follow her without voice. He was too tired to complain. When they arrived at the backyard, there was no one there except for them. It was almost sunset, maybe around 15 minutes later, and the rest of Recon Corps were resting or getting treatment for their injuries. Hanji, who was injured as well, already got treated before she came to Levi's office.

She pulled the Lance Corporal and made him sit on the grass, back facing the building's wall. The sky was orange, and the sun was about to set. "Sometimes, when I'm _lost_ or tired, I would sit here and watch the sun sets. It always gives me refreshment. After I saw my comrades' deaths, I would cry all alone here. There's always no one here at this time." Hanji explained without looking at Levi.

Levi was pretty surprised. She would cry here, all alone? He didn't even think she could cry, because she always smiled at the missions. Levi looked up to the orange sky, and suddenly he remembered Petra. Her orange hair looked pretty much like the sky. He felt his chest tightened. But he kept quiet.

"There are so many deaths I saw today. So don't laugh if you see me cry, okay?" She said in low voice. Her voice was slightly trembling. Levi looked besides him and his eyes widened slightly when he saw tears on her cheeks.

Hanji pulled her glasses and put it besides her. Her hand was about to wipe her tears off, but a warm hand already wiped it off. Hanji turned in surprise when she saw Levi's face was so close towards her, and his hand on her cheek. Hanji let out a soft laugh. "Sorry, I was supposed to cheer you up, but I ended up with crying instead of comfort you."

"Don't make that fake laugh, you don't have to cheer me up."

"_Ne_, Levi.. Even though you say that, your eyes are teary, you know."

"!"

She smiled a bit and rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to act tough now. I won't tell the others if you cry. I won't laugh either. So just say what's on your heart right now, after you saw your Squad's deaths. You even told those guys to throw those dead bodies. Is it really to make us escape quickly, or so you don't have to remember them now that their bodies has gone?"

At first Levi was quiet, but then he spoke up. "Both of them. If they disobeyed me, we would have died. And I don't want to remember them anymore."

"I know that feeling. It's hard to remember them, _ne_.. It's not your fault they died. And they died proudly as a soldier, they died proudly for humanity's sake, and they died proudly as a member of Levi's Squad. It's not Eren's fault either. It's no one fault. If there is someone who's guilty, it would be the Female Type Titan. But you shouldn't forget them. They're your _friends_, after all.."

'_Friends.._' Levi put his head on Hanji's. Thinking about them was too much. He remembered how they fought to prove themselves worthy for his Squad. '_Oluo, Günther, Eld, Petra.._' Levi felt more relieved now. What Hanji said was right.

Hanji looked up when she felt something warm on her head. Levi, the Lance Corporal, the strongest humanity, was crying in silent. Hanji touched his cheek softly and smiled. "You do have human emotions, right, Levi?"

"Shut up."

She giggled at his harsh tone. She turned her body and hugged his neck, and then she rested her head on his broad chest. "I don't really know why, but I'm glad I didn't cry alone today. I'm glad that I'm here with you right now."

"_Aa_.. I'm glad too."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad that I'm here with you, and I didn't let this trouble stuck on my head. Thanks for bringing me here, Hanji."

Hanji's eyes widened a bit. Did he just say thanks? Did he just thank her? Did he just call her by her given name? Did he just say he's glad that he's with her?! Before Hanji could ask anything, her vision turned to the sunset by force. "The sunset.. It's never been this beautiful before.." Hanji gasped.

The sun was going down slowly, shining them for the last time that day. The orange light enveloped them. The afternoon breeze felt so good against their skin. Some birds flew over the sky. Hanji's hair was swaying slowly due to the wind. Everything felt so nice.

And that was when Hanji felt something warm on her cheek. Her eyes widened again. Levi kissed her cheek. Yes, KISS. "L-Levi?!"

"I'm glad I can watch this sunset with you." Levi gave her a warm smile.

Hanji stared at him in shock. "Levi.."

"Hn?"

"The world's end is near."

**The End**

_**Omake**_

After the sun had gone from vision, they returned to Levi's office. Levi sat on his chair, while Hanji sat on his lap. Levi, surprisingly, hugged her waist and pulled her closer to him while burying his face on her neck. Maybe he was trying to let go of his stress.

"Levi, why are you being so out of character?"

"What do you mean?"

"You became unbelievably nice and sweet."

"Stop talking nonsense. I'm always nice."

Hanji giggled at his answer. She didn't struggled when Levi pulled her to sit on his lap. "Oh, by the way, I got new reports on my experiment!" Hanji started talking about her experiments and observations about titans that she did before the expedition. She hadn't told Levi yet.

"Shitty Glasses."

"-and then you know, he almost bit Moblit's head! Gray was so hyperactive! But he didn't react-"

"_Kuso Megane_."

"-I try to tickle his back, and he wiggled! I told you, wiggled! Can you believe that?! Only Gray reacts to my tickles! Even Crackle didn't-"

"Hanji."

"-he reminded me to Sawney! Their reaction was similar! Crackle was different though! Crackle really hates fire! If he saw it-"

"Zoe."

"-Gray will be weaker if he got blew! I never expected a titan to be weak when they got blew by wind! But Gray will be stronger-"

"Hanji Zoe."

"-reaction towards dark was pretty close with Bean's! They like, got sleepy! But Crackle whined when we enveloped him! Yeah, whine! Like a child! And then-"

"I love you."

"-the two of them was really cute at that moment- Wait, what?" Hanji instantly looked at Levi.

Instead of answering, Levi pulled her head and crashed their lips together. Hanji's eyes widened, really wide. After he let go, he smirked. "I guess this is what it takes to shut you, huh." He said with that teasing smirk.

"Oh, and don't you ever think that I said that only to shut you up. I'm serious about it."

"..." Hanji could only stare at him in disbelief. Did he just take her first kiss..?

"From now on, you're mine. Got it?"

"..."

"Say something, will ya? You were talkative before this."

"I.."

"Hn?"

Hanji kissed him, full on lips. This time, it was Levi's turn to be shocked. She let go of him and giggled. "Thanks.. I love you too, Levi."

_**End of Omake**_

I really have done it in one day! At last I can make SnK fic :)

I will translate this to Indonesian. At first I wanna make this Indonesian, but my fingers just typed with English! I guess I read too many English fic. Now it's hard for me to make Indonesian fic just like that XD

This pairing is so cute, right? The tall freak scientist and the short serious captain always make me fangirling on my room! I have Levi's poster on my wall, so when I'm bored, I'll look at his marvelous face and got refreshed!

This fic is so OOC.. There's no way Levi could be sweet and Hanji could be too calm like the beginning!

Would you review this fic? :3


End file.
